


A Conjuring Story

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Ed and Lorraine are characters from The Conjuring movies. i have used their names but I do not own any rights.All right go to the creators of The Conjuring movies.Hope you enjoy!





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> Ed and Lorraine are characters from The Conjuring movies. i have used their names but I do not own any rights.
> 
> All right go to the creators of The Conjuring movies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As Ed, Lorraine and I were sitting at home, we received a call from a woman named Jane Hodgens. She tells us that her and her family had been experiencing paranormal activity in their house and that she was wondering if we could come and investigate. I told her that we would be happy to come out and see if we could help.  
Ed grabbed his bag and we all climbed into the car. Jane had given us her address and we were quick to find her house.


	2. The Hodgens' House

We got out and rang the doorbell, Jane opened the door and greeted us. She told us to come inside, we did so and she closed the door behind us. Once we got inside, she introduced us to her husband Luke and her three children, Amy, Mellisa and Tom. We greeted everyone and sat down with Luke and Jane so we could talk about what has been happening in their home. Luke informed us that they have been hearing banging noises all night long and that the bangs always come in threes. Luke demonstrates by knocking on the table ‘bang…bang…bang’.  
Ed looks at Lorraine and me before sighing and directing his attention back to Luke.  
“Does it always come in threes?”  
“Yes.”  
“Stops at dawn?”  
“Yeah. What does it mean?”  
Ed sighs again.  
“It could mean an insult to the holy trinity, the father, the son and the holy ghost.”  
Luke and Jane gasp, and Jane starts crying. Luke comforts her. Lorraine speaks to Jane.  
“Where has the most activity happened in the house? May I see it?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Jane leads us up the stairs and into Melissa’s bedroom.  
“Here is where the most activity happens.”  
“Could you tell us what kind of activity?”  
“Just things moving by themselves, we have seen a figure at night, voices when no one is in the room.”  
“I see.”  
Lorraine walks into the middle of the room and closes her eyes. Lorraine is a clairvoyant, so she can sense presences, no one else can. We all direct our attention to Lorraine, who is still standing there with her eyes closed. All of a sudden, she opens her eyes and starts to sway. Ed was quick to run to her and hold her up.  
“What did you see?”  
“The thing that is in this house. It is a violent spirit.”  
As Ed continues to hold Lorraine up, he directs his attention to Luke and Jane.  
“We will find out everything we can and we will find a way to help you.”  
He looks back at Lorraine.  
“Are you okay, my love?”  
“Yes, I am alright now.”


	3. A little talk with Melissa

Ed slowly releases Lorraine from his grasp, still keeping close to her in case she falls.   
We make our way down the stairs to the living room, where the children were sitting on the floor, drawing some pictures. I make my way towards the children and sit down on the floor with them.  
“Hello.”  
The children stop drawing and look up at me.  
“Are you going to help us?”  
“Yes. We will do everything we can to help you. What are you drawing there?”  
Melissa, who seems to be the oldest of the three children, hands me her drawing. It is of her house, with a dark figure standing next to it.  
“Who is this, in you drawing?”  
“That’s what I see in my bedroom at night.”  
Melissa looks scared.  
“Can you describe what you see?”  
She nods before continuing.  
“She has long black hair, she wears a long black dress, she has bright green eyes. She smiles a lot.”  
“Do you know her?”  
“No, I don’t know her.”  
“Does she ever talk to you or your siblings?”  
“She only talks to me, sometimes.”  
“Oh? What does she say?”  
“She wants us to leave this house, since it belongs to her. She says if we don’t leave then she will hurt us all.”  
“When did she say that?”  
“Last night.”  
The other children stop what they are doing and look at me.  
“I will do everything I can to help. May I take this?”  
“Yes, you may.”  
“Thank you.”


	4. Showing Lorraine the drawing

I stand up and walk over to Lorraine, who is sitting at the kitchen table. Ed is sitting beside her, talking to Luke and Jane.  
“Sorry to disturb you but Lorraine, may I talk to you?”  
“Yes. Excuse me, please.”  
Lorraine gets up from the table and we both walk away to the other room.  
“Is this what you saw in Melissa’s room?”  
Lorraine takes the drawing and looks at it.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I saw. Who drew this?”  
“Melissa.”  
“I think it’s time, we look into this.”  
“I agree.”


	5. Going back to the house

Lorraine and I walk back to where Ed was. We show him the drawing and I tell him what Melissa told me. He tells Jane and Luke that we will be in contact with them and that they should call us if anything happens. He gives Jane our phone number and we leave.  
Later that evening, we get a call from Jane, telling us that Melissa had woken up screaming. We quickly drive to the house and see all the family in the living room. Jane is trying to comfort Melissa while Luke is trying to comfort the younger siblings.   
It wasn’t long before the presence in the house made itself known to us. It started knocking down the pictures and knocking over the flowers on the coffee table. Jane clings to Melissa to protect her.  
A figure slowly starts to materialize in front of us. Ed reached for his bag but with a flick of its wrist the figure sent Ed flying into a cupboard across the room. He falls heavily to the ground. Lorraine focuses on the figure, slowly saying a prayer. As she gets closer to the end of the prayer, I join her.  
“And with the power invested in me, I condemn you back to hell!”  
The figure lets out a bloodcurdling scream before disappearing. Lorraine runs to Ed, who is unconscious on the floor.  
“Ed? Ed, can you hear me?”  
She lifts him into her lap, stroking his face. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. Lorraine bends down and places her head on his chest. Ed kisses her cheek softly.   
I walk over and help Lorraine lift Ed up and we help him to the sofa. He sits down, holding his head.  
Melissa runs and grabs an ice pack for Ed’s head and hands it to him, he placed it to his head.  
Once Ed had recovered, he slowly gets up and walks to Jane and Luke.   
“Everything will be okay now.”  
“Thank you, for your help.”  
“It’s our pleasure.”  
Jane and Luke walk us to the door. Just as we were about to leave, Melissa runs to me and gives me a hug. I bend down and give her a small hug in return.  
“Thank you for helping us.”  
“It’s no problem.”  
She releases me and walks back to Jane. We give the family a quick wave before getting into the car and driving home.  
“Great work Sarah.”  
“Thank you Ed.”  
We enjoy the ride, listening to music all the way home.

The end


End file.
